The Nightmare Returns
by anthonyhorowitzfan123
Summary: The Lyoko warriors return, but Sisi, Jet, and Kevin's curiosities get the better of them. UxYxW SisixOc JxA OxSam


A German young boy Ulrich woke up from a long sleep because his cruel, evil father tugged on his shoulders. Ulrich went downstairs in his rich,clean mansion to eat a healthy, nutritious breakfast.

Mr. Stern: Today's the first day of the school so you better hurry. I'd advise you not to be late!

Ulrich groaned and ran out of the door and headed for school. When he was jogging, he ran into one of his best friends, Odd Della Robia. Odd was a five feet two inches, blonde cheater that dated almost all the girls in the school except for Yumi, Sisi, and Aelita. On the other side, Ulrich was a 5 ft 5 inch boy with brown hair and brown eyes who had a crush on Yumi Ishiyama.

Ulrich: I am excited that Xana's done.

Odd: It is sad though that we can't go to Lyoko anymore and deal with those bloks.

Ulrich: I know and I missed the hornets with Yu-

Odd: What did you say?

Ulrich: Nothing, I have to go.

Odd: Okay, buddy.

Yumi: Hey Aelita!

Aelita: Oh, hi Yumi. Ever since Lyoko shut down, I miss my father and my past.

yumi: Yeah, but on the bright side we got rid of XANA.

Yumi: Okay, I need to get to class. See ya.

Aelita: Bye.

Jermey: William, can we talk?

William: Sure.

Jermey: I think lyoko is back!

William: Are you crazy?

Jermey: No.

William: Let's go to the factory and check it out.

Jermey: I cant believe it if Xana has returned.

William: No sweat, Einstein. At least I'll be able to go to Lyoko. I promise I'll listen to you this time.

William: Lets bring the power on.

Jermey: I'll call the others.

Jermey took out his phone and dialed Odd's number.

Jermey: Odd, you need to come with the others to the factory!

Odd: Are you joking, Einstein? You need to eat more breakfast!

Jermey: Seriously, Odd I need you to bring the others to the factory.

Yumi: Jermey, are you sure? Maybe it's just a mistake!

Jermey: No, somehow Lyoko has been turned back on!

Yumi: Let's go!

Ulrich: While we're walking i need to get this story straight from you, Jermey.

Aelita: Yes, Jermey.

Jet was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a sheepish attitude. He was one of Odd's best friends and was listening to the Subdigitals behind a tree when he saw Odd lifting the manhole lid. He ran up to him.

Jet: Hey Odd! Where are you going?

Odd: Um, I'm going to the pool.

Jet: Really? I didn't know the pool was in the middle of the forest.

Odd: Hey! Is that Jim in a bikini?

Jet turned around, and Odd ran into the sewer, but Jet had seen his direction.

Odd; Okay, Jermey I'm in the cathredal hall room.

Jermey: Took you long enough! I'm starting the virtualization. Aelita's coming with you. Oh, you're in a scanner? Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita.

Odd: Wait Jeremie! I'm not in the scanner!

Jermey: What, but I already started the procedure!

Jet: What's going on?

Odd: Jet!

Jet felt his atoms disperse and reform as pixels, and screamed as he fell on his butt in what seemed to be an Arctic three dimensional world. He looked around him and saw Ulrich from math class, Aelita from science, and the popular kid, William. They all looked really cool, yet bizarre with one of them in a golden bodysuit, the other like an angel, and the other with some strange black bodysuit. He looked at himself to see nunchucks in his belt, ninja stars, and a mask covering his face. His arms had pads with lots of spikes. He didn't know the Asian girl , but he had seen her hanging out with Odd and Ulrich so she was probably Odd's girlfriend.

Jet: What's going on? Where am I?

Jermey: Um, Jet? You're in a virtual world named Lyoko. I can't explain all of it right now, but you need to listen to everything I say.

All eyes, except for Jet fell on William

William: What?

Jet: Okay, I promise.

Jermey: Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization! I'm bringing your vehicles.

Odd jumped on his purple overboard with Aelita hanging on to his hips. Jet held on to Yumi on the overwing, while William growled and got on behind Ulrich on the overbike. They zoomed across the ice sector until they saw a looming tower turning red in color.

Yumi: Jermey, a tower's been activated!

Jermey: Don't worry, Yumi! XANA doesn't have much power. However, he managed to sabotage the supercomputer so you guys can't lose all your lifepoints, or else bye bye.

Aelita: Jet, stay with me behind this rock. Okay?

Ten kankrelats were standing next to the tower and getting ready to shoot.

Yumi: Oh great, kankrelats! My least favorite.

Odd: Cheer up, Yumi! I'll roast those bugs! Laser arrow!

Two kankrelats were shot and started shooting at the airborne warriors. Yumi and Odd fell on the icy floor and groaned.

Jermey: Yumi ad Odd, you each have eighty lifepoints!

Ulrich jumped off his overbike and dashed away as William turned into smoke and reappeared in front of Aelita where two tarantulas had appeared. William sliced off one of the arms when he got shot by the other spider.

Jermey: Oh no, William you have twenty lifepoints!

As the tarantula began to destroy William, Jet threw his ninja star which hit the tarantula's legs. Aelita smiled and threw an energy field at the helpless monster. She looked in approval at Jet when three schypozoas grabbed hold of them.

Jermey: Yumi, you need to get to the others because there's three schypozoas!

Yumi: If you say so!

She yelled a shriek as her fans cut the tentacles holding William and Jet. Once one of her fans came back, she threw it at the remaining jellyfish.

Jet: Thanks, Yuri!

Yumi: It's Yumi!

Odd and Ulrich finally got rid of the remaining cockroaches and zoomed back to Aelita.

Ulrich: Come on, princess!

Aelita ran into the tower and rose towards the second platform.

_Aelita_

_Code:  
Lyoko_

Aelita: Tower deactivated!

Jermey: I'm bringing you back in! Materialize Odd! Materialize Aelita! Materialize Ulrich! Materialization! Materialize Yumi! Materialize William! Materialize Jet! Materialization!

Jet came and sat down on the Lyoko Warriors' table.

Aelita: Why did the schypozoa come after us, Jermey?

Jermey: The schypozoa needs your memory back to get back to conquering the world!

Yumi: We need to be careful.

Odd: Yeah! Yeah! I'm starving! Can I have your food, Sisi?

Sisi rolled her eyes as she sat down.

Sisi: Okay, Odd. Hey there!

Jet turned around and looked at Sisi.

Jet: Uh, hi. My name is Jet.

They looked at each other for a while, but then started eating. Odd started to grin, but Jet punched his friend in the stomach. Once the bell rang, they all split up.

**This is my first story and chapter. Hope you enjoy! My brother, percyjacksonfan1998, edited it.**


End file.
